Shaping or sculpting hair is a process used by persons with curly or wavy hair to provide a desired aesthetic. Various grooming devices and formulas have been used to aid this process. In one process, for creating a “wave” hair style, a user brushes or otherwise temporarily straightens hair and follows this procedure with stroking the hair with the fingers. Over time, the hair is trained to comport with the desired style.